


To Bear The Devil's Mark

by AnnonymousMonkey



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Discrimination Against Downworlders, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, One Night Stands, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnonymousMonkey/pseuds/AnnonymousMonkey
Summary: Magnus and Alec had nothing but a one night stand, at least they tried to convince themselves that they were only that. As their feeling developed, they started dating, but later realized a Downworlder and a Shadowhunter could never be together. However, months after their breakup, Alec's little brother Max got hurt by a Greater Demon and Magnus is the only one that can save him.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

 

_ Three months after their breakup _

 

Alec Lightwood was at his coronation party, it was meant to be as casual as a coronation party possibly could get, for the sake of Alec’s anxiousness, but a lot of Shadowhunter families assisted, like the Blackthorns and the Penhallows. He was partly exited to run the New York Institute but terrified. Jace and Isabelle had convinced him that he was a natural leader, and that he would be great at managing the Institute, but they would be there to help him out anyway. After greeting every family and ending the ceremony, he went back to his room, still unable to process that he was in charge for once.

 

In that moment, he thought of Magnus Bane, he felt a pang of hurt in his heart when he remembered his ex-boyfriend, who was one of the first people to ever believe in him. He had been trying to apologize to him for over a month, but Magnus had blocked his number, he had even tried visiting his apartment, but as soon as he said his name, Magnus said it was best for him to go. It was a risky thing, if any Shadowhunters knew he was there to apologize to a Downworlder and not for business, things could’ve been bad.

 

He lay on his bed, thinking about Magnus, but the thoughts only made him sadder. Suddenly, a knock at the door bursted his bubble and a tall girl with midnight hair and dark eyes peeked her head in. “Hi, Alec.”

 

Alec loved his sister, but for once he wanted to be alone. “Isabelle, now’s not a very good time—” but she rolled her eyes and came in anyways, ignoring him. Jace was behind her: “Hey, man.”

 

Neither Jace nor Isabelle had known of Alec’s relationship with the High Warlock of Brooklyn, it was his dirty little secret that no one knew of, not even the people closest to him. Even if both of them knew of Alec’s preference to men, he might be pushing his luck if he expected them to be completely okay with his specific preference to a certain Downworlder.

 

They both sat on his bed after Jace closed the door. Isabelle was the first one to speak, she was smiling, “so, how are you doing, Alec,as the _Head of the New York Institute?_ ”

 

He smiled a bit, but maybe it was too forced because he heard the concern when Isabelle frowned and said, “everything alright?”

 

Alec nodded. “It’s just that I’ve been constantly worried about leading. Having my own troops and responsibilities.”

 

Isabelle shrugged. “Heavy is the head that wears the crown. Nobody blames you for stressing out, those sort of responsibilities aren’t to take lightly.”

 

“Maybe. I appreciate you guys visiting, but I have paperwork to do and you guys need to work on your Demonology homework.”

 

“Alec, you’re the best leader I know,” added Jace. “But just to clarify, you being in charge doesn’t mean you can suddenly order us around.”

 

Alec snorted and smiled fondly. “It’s not like you listen to me anyways.”

 

Jace looked like he was about to protest but Isabelle rolled her eyes and said, “It would be a miracle if he listened to anyone at all. Oh wait he does,—” Isabelle smirked, “—he does whatever _Clary_ tells him to do.”

 

“Hey, now,” Jace said mildly. “I didn’t realize this conversation was about me, Alec is the tense one—” Jace looked at Alec, “—and maybe any other time I would have believed you have paperwork, but I know you’re just saying that because you’re upset. Why don’t you come patrolling with me, Isabelle and Clary. It will make you feel better. With the whole situation about Azazel being on the loose, along with many demons, an extra hand would be helpful. What do you say?”

 

Eventually Alec obliged. His siblings left so he could change to his Shadowhunter gear and Jace came in afterwards, to apply runes to him. Alec grabbed a couple seraph blades, his bow and quiver, then he was out.

 

***

 

There were all sorts of demons surrounding the Church, all gooey, thirsty for blood, and wanting to destroy everything in their path. The mundanes seemed to still be inside the Church building, so as long as the demons don’t get inside, everything should be fine. Isabelle was next to him already prepared, with a hand on her wrist, where her whip was curled against her arm in the form of a silver bracelet. Jace and Clary stood next to each other, watchingout for each other, and Alec surprised himself by not feeling jealous, not even a little bit. These past couple months he’d even grown to like Clary, the little red-head wasn’t nearly as bad as he thought and Jace was lucky to have her.

 

Alec felt a hint of a smile crawling on his lips for a brief second, before he realized that he was supposed to be giving orders. In a low voice, he said. “At the count of three we attack. Three—two—one—”

 

And then the four of them were attacking the demons from behind, seemingly it was going successfully and—as much as he hated to admit it—Jace was right, shooting and slaying demons always made him feel better. While he was thinking, four Shax demons gained up on him. He managed to kill two before the other half had him corner, ready to attack. Thankfully though, just before they managed to grab at Alec with their pincers, Jace came through and killed the remaining half. Jace shot him an arrogant smirk and Alec couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks.”

 

Jace patted his shoulder and stabbed the Behemoth lying on the floor, his blade dripping in goo as he removed it. He grimaced and tried to shake of the excess, Alec laughed. So for the rest of the mission, they had each other’s back. And everything was fine until he heard a scream: “Izzy!”

 

So he turned to look, and almost fainted at the sight of his little brother Max standing there, trying to manage a herd of demons all by himself, screaming for his sister. Isabelle turned at the sound of her name, and she had a petrified look on her face, but recovered quicker than Alec and Jace and handled the demons away from Max using her whip. Almost immediately, Clary, Jace and Alec joined her. And maybe they had all been too busy with the herd of demons to notice a greater demon towering little Max, until it was too late. One of the demons battling Alec slashed at him, at his eye, Alec grunted in pain and the demon took advantage of it by sending him to the ground, Alec rolled over, attempted to stand up but failing. A demon grabbed Max by the neck and lifted him into the air, just as Alec turned his head to notice. His reflexes took over him and he grabbed his bow and tried to aim, in his current position in the floor. It was reckless, he could’ve shot Max by accident, but he successfully shot Azazel in the neck. Then he disappeared into a black smoke, dropping his little brother in the process.

 

There were no demons left, the only sound present were their harsh breathings and boots against the concrete, running towards Max.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Chapter two

 

So they had taken Max Lightwood to the Silent Brothers, since Max had gone limp in Jace’s arms. They all looked very bad, with nasty demon wounds everywhere, but Max looked the worst: He was bleeding really badly from his leg—Alec had stopped the bleeding the best he could using his leather jacket—and a slash across his face, which will surely leave a scar. His face was drained of all color. Alec reached out for Max and tugged one brown strand of hair affectionally. Isabelle was crying, Clary looked guilty, Jace was worried, and Alec couldn’t help but feel that none of this would have happened if he had payed more attention to protect Max.

 

_It seems Max Lightwood was attacked by the greater demon, Azazel,_ Brother Jeremiah spoke into their heads.

 

“Yeah, we know,” snapped Isabelle. “But what happened to him? Will he be alright?”

 

We have detected a gash on his leg, and it seemed to have demon blood dripping out.

 

“Will you be able to cure him?” spoke Alec for the first time.

 

_ We can, we can get rid of all the demon blood. But our ways are very painful, I don’t know if a small child can withstand this. Perhaps magic can work on him, though. _

 

“Are you suggesting we seek a warlock?” asked Isabelle.

 

_If you want to cause the least suffering from your brother, I would consider it, take your time,_ he spoke and left the room.

 

They all looked a each other, speechless, in a silent question. Jace was still cradling Max in his arms, trying to get him to the most comfortable position in his arms. At last, the silence seemed to much for Isabelle, “I think Brother Jeremiah is right, we should look for a trusted warlock. Alec, thoughts?"

 

“I know of a couple of trusted warlocks around here—Tessa Gray, Ragnor Fell, Catarina Loss, Malcolm Fade—”

 

Isabelle considered what her brother was suggesting, pondering with her eyebrows knitted together in concentration. But suddenly her face lit up, and interrupted Alec, “Magnus Bane! _By the Angel_ , why didn’t I think of that before? Magnus is easily one of the most powerful warlocks in the continent. And I doubt he’ll refuse to cure and injured child.”

 

Alec visibly gulped. _Damn it_ , he thought. He had tried to avoid mentioning Magnus, but of course the High Warlock of Brooklyn could never be forgotten. He knew trying to convince Isabelle to hire another warlock was useless, her eyes glinted with stubbornness, but he tried anyways. “Isabelle,” Alec said. “Magnus Bane hates Shadowhunters. I mean, they all do, but specifically him, he has had disputes with several Shadowhunters, especially Lightwoods. He won’t want to help us.”

 

Isabelle gently put a hand on his shoulder. “I know you are the head of the Institute now and everything, but listen to me for once. All Downworlders hate Shadowhunters equally. For a reason, the Clave isn’t exactly the most forgiving when it comes to Downworlder crimes. You must go to Magnus’s apartment and say you want to make official business with the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I am almost positive that he will heal Max, he might hate our kind, but I’m certain he wouldn’t take it out on a child.”

 

“Izzy,” he complained. “I _can’t_.”

 

But Isabelle ignored him and spoke to Jace instead. “Jace, give Max to Alec. He will be negotiating with Magnus Bane tonight.” And walked off, the only sound available was the clacking of her high heels against the floor. Alec supposed he deserved that, he should’ve told his sister about Magnus regardless of her being okay with it or not.

 

Jace did was Isabelle told him to, and Alec sighed. Jace gave Alec an apologetic look and put his hand on his forearm, for some type of comfort, and Alec appreciated it. Then Jace looked at Clary, who offered him a sad smile and took his hand gently and guided him to the Institute’s halls, into what he guessed was Clary’s room.

 

Alec watched them go, hugged Max close and started heading out, the cold December breeze had only started to hit him, mainly because his leather jacket was still wrapped around Max’s leg, and he didn’t feel the same adrenaline he got while fighting demons. He tried his best to protect Max from the cold, but then decided it would be better if he just hurried up. So he did, and hoped that his memory wouldn’t fail him while trying to get to Magnus Bane’s apartment.

 

***

After getting to her room, Isabelle sat on her bed and grabbed her phone to call Simon—she couldn’t help it. Even in the worst of moments, she thought dreamily, he was always trying to crack a smile on her face, and he always succeeded. Sometimes all she needed was to hear his voice, she thought of his dark eyes and his white smile—how when he smiled it was lopsided and amazing. Simon was the first mundane she had ever dated, and she has dated many people. Involuntarily she started to smile, only thinking about him. Simon responded on the second ring. “Oh, hi, Isabelle.”

 

“Hey, Simon.”

 

“Everything alright?” he sounded concerned. “Not that I’m complaining, you know you can call me at anytime, but it’s 11 o’clock at night and I thought Shadowhunters had a bedtime.” Isabelle knew he was teasing her, trying to keep things lighthearted even when he was worried.

 

She sighed. “We were patrolling and Azazel attacked Max, I don’t know if he will be alright. Alec took him to Magnus Bane’s.”

 

“Azazel? Like the cat from the Smurfs? Oh, never mind that’s Azrael,” Simon said. “Wait, Magnus Bane as in—the High Warlock of Brooklyn?” There was a hint of admiration as he said Magnus’s name, like he was fan-boying over a powerful magical character in one of his video games. Any other time, Isabelle would have swooned over hearing Simon’s exited-nerd-voice. But her mood was down due to all the stuff going on with his smallest brother. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Izzy.” His voice softened. “I’m sure everything will be alright with your brother. Actually, I know what will make you feel better. Ever heard of Star Wars?”

 

And so Isabelle fell asleep to Simon explaining the whole plot about Star Wars.

 

***

 

 

Finally he was outside of Magnus’s apartment, the cold biting against his skin while he was trying to protect Max from it. Max, who currently looked sickly pale. Alec sighed, built up courage and pressed the buzzer, preparing for the worst.

 

“WHO CALLS UPON THE HIGH WARLOCK?”

 

Alec gulped. Magnus had told him a while ago that he always used that voice when people called him in order to intimidate them. Alec had laughed when he told him that, and Magnus had given him that warm smile reserved for only the ones he loved dearly. A smile so warm, even thinking about it made him forget it was December, then he thought about his eyes for a while too, how they lit up when he smiled or shone when they were kissing, he didn’t notice he was daydreaming until a voice cut him from his thoughts.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Uh—yeah,” Alec stumbled with words. “It’s Alec, um, Lightwood. I was wondering if I can talk to you.”

 

There was a pause. “It has definitely been a while, Lightwood. But to answer your question: no, Shadowhunters aren’t welcome in my apartment, especially not Lightwoods.”

 

There was an even longer pause and he realized that Magnus probably left. Any other day he would have given up, he knew Magnus would’ve preferred to have Alec shivering in the cold rather than let him into his apartment, Alec supposed he deserved that. But today wasn’t about him and Magnus, it was about Max. So he pressed the buzzer again.

 

“ _Alec_. I told you—”

 

“I know and I’m sorry. But I’m not here to apologize to you again. I’m here because of an emergency, my little brother—”

 

“God, I really don’t have time to be healing all you Nephilim every time you scrape a knee, besides, there are other warlocks.”

 

“Please, Magnus. I’ll do anything, my brother is dying, even if there was another capable warlock, it would be too late.”

 

There was a long silence, an uncomfortable one, the only thing Alec could hear were hisown rasping breathings and Max’s little ones. Suddenly, there was a ping the second door opened, leading him onto the stairwell. Reluctantly, he headed up the too-familiar-stairs, which curiously smelled like Chinese takeaway. He braced himself for the worst and when he reached the second floor landing he lost his breath, the door was already opened,  and Magnus Bane was leaning in the entryway, inspecting Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments on the previous chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

 

Chapter three

 

Magnus walked to the door to his apartment with hesitation, there was no going back now. When he heard the footsteps his heart started pounding hard against his ribcage. He breathed in and breathed out in a useless attempt to calm it. _It’s just another customer,_ Magnus reminded himself. He saw Alec on the hallway for a brief second through the peephole and felt that his hands were shaking a bit, not from the cold. He couldn’t remember anyone in the past that has had that effect on him, it was horrible.

 

He made up his mind, though, and opened the door. The first thing he noticed was his ex-boyfriend, all dressed up in Shadowhunter gear, with a small child in his arms, Alec had an unpleasant wound on his face and on his shoulder, his arms were a bit red and shaking,—Magnus guessed that was from not wearing a jacket in the middle of December—and covered with what Magnus recognized as a deflect, strength, soundless and a courage rune. Then he noticed a big leather jacket wrapped on the child’s—Alec’s brother—leg. The child, which looked limp in his arms, also had a nasty wound on his head and looked sickly pale. That alone was enough for Magnus to take pity on them and opened the door further, telling them to come in. Alec did, and closed the door softly behind him using his back.

 

“I’m sorry,” Alec said again, and Magnus realized just then how much missed to hear Alec’s voice again: soft, sympathetic, warm—even when he was shaking from the cold. He cursed himself for feeling that way about him. “I wouldn’t have come here if it wasn’t an emergency, he got attacked by a herd of demons plus a greater one.”

 

“I know. You Nephilim love getting attacked by greater demons.” Magnus recalled when he met Alec. When he hadn’t known he was a Shadowhunter and Alec didn’t know he was a warlock, life was simpler. It was an unexpected, horrible, cruel surprise when he looked past the glamour and saw Alec’s runes, . Magnus felt like his heart stopped beating, even if it was only for a moment, and his lungs were on the verge of dying from the lack of oxygen, since Magnus hadn’t prioritized breathing for about a minute. Every inch of his body drowned in hopelessness. “I just didn’t expect you guys to bring your _little brother_ along.”

 

Alec looked like he had been hit by a truck. “We didn’t mean to, Max snuck out.” His skin—naturally pale—looked ghostly now. His messy dark hair was framing his face, and contrasting against his face, making his hair look darker and his skin lighter. His sky-blue eyes, were bright,they had some sort of spark in them that Magnus had never seen on any Lightwood before. They reminded Magnus of everything that was good in the world, everything he couldn’t have no matter how hard he tried. He instantly regretted letting him into his apartment, even if it was a life or death situation for an innocent child.

 

“Lay him on the guest bedroom, I’ll be there in a few. Don’t touch anything but the door handle, no matter the situation you’re never welcome in my apartment.”

 

***

 

Alec knew perfectly well the way to every room in Magnus’s apartment, knew his place like he knew the Institute, after all, he had stayed over with Magnus everyday for four months. He had loved how the place was always decorated differently, rarely looked the same twice, but right now it looked kind of dull, messy even. The cushions from Magnus’s couch were sprawled all across the carpet—which was almost completely covered with the pillows and Chinese takeaway. The apartment brought back memories—most of them good, many of them bad, filled with dreadful heartbreaks. After making his way to the guest room, laying Max gently on the bed and kissing his forehead, he waited for Magnus outside the room. His eyes unconsciously wondered off to where the living room was, where he had spent many of his nights staying up late with Magnus watching movies, talking and kissing. Even just being in the mere presence of Magnus, he recalled, could make the worst night into the best day.

 

_ They entered to Magnus’s apartment, too busy kissing that they almost forgot to close the door. Magnus took care of that with magic, his lips never leaving Alec’s. He heard a loud sound where the door closed and momentarily wondered if Magnus’s door was okay, Magnus seemed to be thinking that too, because he stopped kissing Alec for a brief moment. Then Alec couldn’t help himself, he started attacking Magnus’s neck with his lips, kissing softly his jawline and going down to his collarbone, leaving bruises on the way. Magnus moaned and pulled Alec closer by his belt loops, their erections rubbing against each other and Alec whimpered, still sucking on Magnus’s throat. Suddenly Magnus started pushing him back, towards the couch, his lips meeting his once again. Alec felt breathless, he gasped for air before pulling Magnus on top of him on the couch. He stared up at Magnus’s sharp face, with those beautiful, now-dilated cat eyes which were looking at him with the same sort of intensity, one look from Magnus meant more than any kiss from anyone, he was sure. _

 

He heard footsteps approaching him. Magnus looked at him for a fraction of a second—Alec almost thought he had imagined it—but didn’t say anything, entering the room Max was in. Alec followed once he regained his composure.

 

“He seems to not have any permanent injuries,” said Magnus after examining him. “Maybe a concussion, it’s better for him to stay at my apartment for a while. Maybe a couple days.”

 

“What about the demon blood?”

 

“I’ll get rid of it, he also has many broken bones, but don’t worry I’ll take care of that, too.”

 

“Magnus, I can’t thank you enough.”

 

“A thank you is never expected from a Shadowhunter, they might as well consider thanking the elevator for arriving in the right floor. Nevertheless, your payment with be enough.”

 

He knew Magnus already overcharged Nephilim, he can’t imagine what the price might be for a Nephilim that broke his heart. Of course, as the head of the Institute, son of Maryse and Robert Lightwood, he knew money wasn’t a problem. But he remembered in the past, how Magnus never charged him for his services, or if one of his friends got hurt, even if Alec insisted. Alec stayed quiet and watched as Magnus swirled his arms above Max with blue magic, the scent of burnt sugar brought him nostalgia from the days he watched as Magnus cured people with indigo flames. However, today Magnus seemed to be slightly drained and angry and sad, but he said, “I can't take out my anger on a small child, I'm not unsympathetic, he will be fine. You however, do feel free to leave. You know where the door is, I don’t need to walk you out. Don’t overuse your welcome, Shadowhunter.”

 

Alec supposed it was his cue to leave, it must be tiring having to deal with healing his ex’s injured brother, so Alec left without protesting, only mumbling out a quick “thanks.” He still had may questions, though. How many days? Would Magnus be okay with him and his sibling visiting frequently? (Even if in the end that wouldn’t stop them from checking in on their little brother.) It seemed crazy how you could know someone so well one day and for them to be a complete stranger the next. But if it was anyone’s fault, it was Alec’s. So silently he made his way to Magnus’s door and led the way out for himself, his jacket still wrapped around Max’s leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my chapters are so short


	4. Chapter 4

 

Chapter four

 

Alec was feeling down the next day. He was pacing all around the Institute’s hallways, until he stumbled upon Max’s room. His door was left ajar. Alec went to close it, but instead found himself entering slowly to the familiar room. He saw the mess that was Max’s room: comic books on every surface and books and steles on his bed. Alec sighed wistfully, and went towards Max’s bed, meaning to pick up some of his comics from under the bed, when he was found face to face with his nightstand, study cards with runes on them sitting on top of the furniture.

 

 

_ Saturday was studying day for Max. Whether it was Alec, Izzy or Jace, on Saturday one of them sat with him and reviewed Hodge’s lessons. Alec was looking through the flashcards, cards with runes imprinted on one side and the name of them in the back, to help Max memorize them for his upcoming exam. He was sat on Max’s carpet, his little brother right across from him, recognizing most of the symbols and being able to tell their names and utility. Alec looked at his little brother with pride and smiled, ruffling his hair. Max’s gray eyes sparked and he smiled back. “How is it that you’re doing way better than me when I was your age?” _

 

_ Max shrugged modestly. _

 

 _ Alec knew his brother was at the top of his class, despite only being nine he was an absolute genius, and Alec always wanted to make sure Max got all the support he ever needed. So he carried on with the flashcards until his beeping phone interrupted him, telling him he had a message. He sighed and looked over his phone, Max leaning in as well. He instantly recognized the ringtone. It was Jace’s: _ Hey, I know it’s Saturday and you’re studying with Max. But I need your help. Now. Pandemonium. Izzy’s drunk.

 

 _ Alec groaned. This happened way too often, Izzy has always been able to hold the most alcohol out of the Lightwood siblings, but very frequently she got out of hand, and since Drunk Izzy was dangerous, it took both Jace and Alec to get her home. He sent an apologetic look towards Max and handed him the flashcards but before he could speak Max said, “don’t worry, I was getting tired of studying anyways. Besides, Clary gave me a brand new copy of  _ Naruto _ and I’ve been dying to start it.”  _

 

_ Max stood up, fixed his glasses, and placed the cards on his nightstand before opening his drawer and retrieving a colorful book—manga, Alec reminded himself—and handing it to Alec. There was a blond boy wearing some head piece and an orange suit,a reckless expression on his face. Alec never understood manga, or anime, mainly because he was born in Idris, where there was little to no electricity. But he tried his best to understand it for Max. He shook his head, grinning, and stood up, too, handing the copy back to Max and dismissing himself. _

 

***

 

_ Alec strolled through the streets late at night, heading toward the club with glowing blue lights that could be seen from a mile away, and as he approached the nightclub, he could make out blinking red lights spelling PANDEMONIUM. He glamoured his runes, even if mundanes would just think they were tattoos. He felt a rush of cool air and a whiff of alcohol before he stepped fully inside, but when he did, he was instantly bombarded by crowds of drunk people. Mundanes and Downworlders, no Shadowhunters able to be seen, probably being aware of the Downworlders and demons that frequently visited the Pandemonium. Although, thanks to an unsolved mystery of a mundane dying in the middle of the dance floor last week, all Downworlders were banned for two months. _

 

_ Some people, mundane girls mostly, came up to him and clung to him, asking him if he wanted to dance with them. He politely declined and pried them off, after all, there was only one drunk girl he wanted to deal with. So he scanned—or at least tried to—the club for a dark haired girl and a blond boy, pushing past masses of people. About ten minutes in, he saw a mop of golden hair on a boy that wore symbols on his skin as tattoos. Since Jace and Isabelle were probably the only Shadowhunters in a Downworlder club, he came up fast with a conclusion. He mumbled a quick “thank Raziel” under his breath and quickened his pace, determined to not lose sight of his siblings. _

 

_ As he cleared his vision and arrived near them, he could make out Jace next to a short red-haired girl and Isabelle chatting with a slightly taller dark-haired guy with glasses. He felt a spark of jealousy when Jace laughed at something the girl said and leaned over her, the smile never leaving him, even as he kissed her. The girl pulled him closer. Alec glanced away, in a miserable attempt to dismiss his feelings. He looked over at Isabelle instead, who had her arms around the dark-haired boy, holding him steadily, until she seemed to feel someone watching her. She turned her head and greeted Alec with a smile. “Alec! C’mere.” _

 

_ Isabelle’s voice apparently startled Jace, because he stopped kissing the girl and turned to Alec’s direction, the flash of annoyance quickly replaced by an exited smile. Alec walked to him, Jace clasped his shoulder and gestured towards the girl and the boy hanging out with them. “This is Clary—and that’s Simon, Clary’s friend.” _

_ The boy—Simon—pretended to be offended, with a mock-gasp and his hand dramatically over his chest. “Is that  _ all _ that I am to you? Clary’s friend?” _

 

_ Jace grimaced. “That should be an honor, I don’t even know how she puts up with you.” Clary hit his arm lightly. _

 

_ “Stop bothering him,” Isabelle spoke out, flashing a smile towards Simon. Alec looked at her in confusion.  _

 

_ “I thought you were drunk. Jace said—“ _

 

_ “I know, it was my plan as well.” Isabelle grinned. “I just thought you needed to relax a little, and you’ve never really been in this club apart from when you have missions here. My point is, take advantage of this opportunity and go find some cute boys you like.” He processed the words slowly, his eyes wide. Maybe Isabelle was slightly drunk after all. Surely she wouldn’t out him in front of two strangers and his parabatai. He refused to turn around and see Jace’s reaction. _

 

 _ “ _ Isabelle _ ,” he snapped. _

 

_ He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder from behind. He already knew who it was. Alec cursed Isabelle many times before turning towards his best friend, he had a sad expression on his face. Jace’s voice was sympathetic when he spoke, “Alec, I know you better than anyone. I’ve known for a long time that you’re gay. I’m just hurt you couldn’t tell me yourself.”  _

 

 _ No.  _ No _. Does that mean he knows about his feelings for Jace? _

 

_ He was quickly losing his ability to breathe, and felt like he would pass out if he didn’t get out of there immediately. In his way, he managed to ask the bartender for two of the strongest shots he had, and gulped them one after the other, determined to do everything possible to forget this night. He heard voiced calling out for him, the music blasting loudly, people blocking his path, but it all seemed like a blur. Somehow he even ended up crashing against someone, making him drop his cocktail on the floor. An ugly sound was heard as the cup shattered, a sighed came from the man. Alec stared at his face, he was two inches taller than him, with Asian features and eyeliner.  _

 

_ “I am so—I am so sorry.” _

 

_ The man seemed to inspect Alec for the first time, looking him up and down slowly, until his dark eyes met his own blue eyes. His gaze was intense, hardly innocent, practically undressing Alec with his eyes. He noticed the man had blue streaks on his spiky hair. He had skin-tight leather pants and a sleeveless waistcoat, which did amazing things for his arms. He looked like some sort of angel, and maybe Alec would’ve believed he was one, if it wasn’t for the un-pure way he was studying Alec. _

 

_ “Never fear, darling. I’m Magnus. And you are…?” _

 

_ “Alec,” he responded, maybe too enthusiastically. His eyes unconsciously drifted downwards, Magnus’s stare suddenly being too much, and found the mess of the shattered cocktail wasn’t there anymore. He was sure he might be delirious. He certainly felt dizzy. _

 

_ “You look agitated. Everything alright?” Magnus stopped with the eye sex for about three seconds, his eyes flashing concern instead. Alec almost melted with that look, with those amazing eyes.  _

 

_ “Yeah,” Alec breathed. “I’m just tired.” _

 

_ “You don’t look tired. You look more like you’re heartbroken, if you ask me.” _

 

_ “Well I didn’t,” he snapped suddenly, somewhat surprising and scaring himself. But Magnus seemed to understand. He sighed again. “I’m sorry. But I mean it, I’m fine. Absolutely perfect.” _

 

_ “Oh, I’m sure you’re perfect,” Magnus said suggestively, slurring a bit. He stepped closer to Alec. “I wouldn’t doubt you look perfect. God, with those eyes, that body.” Magnus winked at him. _

 

_ Alec blamed the shots, and startled himself by responding and moving closer to Magnus. “Are you talking to me? I think you’re talking to a mirror.” _

 

_ Magnus grinned, a sort of smile confident that lit up his entire face. A little bit like Jace’s, not that they looked anything alike, of course. “Handsome and a true gentleman, must be my lucky day. You in the club by yourself, sweet pea?” _

 

_ “I—” Alec looked to were Isabelle and Jace were, sadly, before turning to Magnus quickly. “Yeah, I’m here alone.” _

 

 _ “If you say so,  _ sexy _ ,” Magnus slurred and put his hand on Alec’s shoulder, leaning in slightly. Alec felt dizzy, but somehow more confident than he has ever felt before. He reciprocated, grabbing Magnus’s forearm and meeting him half way into a soft kiss. It was the mere brush of the lips at first, it sent shivers down Alec’s spine, but it quickly deepened. Magnus brushed his tongue on the bottom of Alec’s lips, and sucked on it for a bit, before going all in, leading a passionate open mouthed kiss. Alec felt his legs grow weak, like jelly, actually he was certain he was on the verge of falling, until Magnus started pushing him back, until Alec hit one of the club’s walls.  _

 

_ He put his hands on the back of Magnus’s neck, pulling him as close as he could get. Magnus’s hands trailed down and settling on Alec’s waist. They were both gasping and moaning and grinding on each other, both of them with painful growing erections. About 10 minutes in, Magnus pulled back and Alec whined, chasing Magnus’s lips. But Magnus chuckled and pushed his chest back lightly. Magnus’s lips looked redder, and wet from Alec’s kisses. _

 

_ “I think we should take this somewhere else,” Magnus said, sounding breathless, gesturing to both of their undeniable boners. “How would you feel about going to my apartment?” _

 

_ Alec nodded, still not coming to his senses. “I think that’s a good idea.” So both of them exited the Pandemonium and Alec didn’t look back. _

 

Alec sighed, and left Max’s room, closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally updated.

 

Chapter five

 

Alec had visited Magnus’ apartment everyday of the week so far, for his brother’s sake. Luckily, Magnus seemed to understand the sentiment and let him visit as many times as he wanted. He wasn’t surprised, Magnus was caring when he wanted to. However, anytime Alec would show up to his apartment, Magnus appeared upset and out of it, and despite everything, Alec hated that sight. He hated seeing one of the people dearest to him so dismayed. Eventually, Magnus gave Alec the key to his apartment, and Alec had been overjoyed. He thought that his ex-boyfriend finally trusted him again. Until he realized Magnus did that in order to not look at Alec in the face again, to never associate with him again, and Alec will just have to accept that. 

 

He had just come back from his apartment, actually. One the bright side, Max was doing extremely well, he looked bright and healthy again, although for safety precautions he had to stay another week with Magnus, Alec couldn’t believe he ever doubted Magnus’ ability to heal people. On the negative side, he realized he was still extremely hung up on his ex, and possibly always be. He was sure he will never love anyone ever again the way he loved Magnus, the irresistible High Warlock of Brooklyn. A particular caramel-Asian-face with cat eyes haunted his dreams constantly, not only at night, but undeniably so at day. He was surprised none of his siblings noticed his pining—or maybe they did but decided to give him his time. He was grateful anyway, for either of those.

 

It was late at night now, he knew he only had a couple of minutes before one of his family members knocked on the door, but he didn’t take advantage of those minutes, instead he laid on his bed, facing the ceiling and regretted everything bad he’d ever said to Magnus.

 

So it was inevitable, a hand hit the door lightly before opening it. It was Jace. The same attractive charismatic guy he had liked less than a year ago. Yet this time his golden eyes nor his pearly smile affect Alec the same way.

 

He would still die for him though.

 

“Robert and Maryse are having guests over.” Jace looked sullen. “They said to get dressed up well, none of your ugly sweaters and come down as soon as you can.”

 

“What guests? and why?” Wondered Alec.

 

“They should explain it, I guess. Just know that they’re going to ask something of you, and you are completely able to decline if you want to.”

 

Alec sighed. “Is it that bad?”

 

Jace sighed. “It could go either way really, but for now, quit stalling and get ready, put on your best formal clothes or borrow some of mine.”

 

“Okay, in a moment.”

 

Jace did a good-bye gesture and walked himself out. Alec did his best on picking his outfit, he had a very limited choice when it came to not picking old and torn apart sweaters, but he eventually decided on a white dress shirt and black slacks before heading down, to the Institute’s dinner table. And was unpleasantly surprised by the Youngbloods sitting down, all in formal wear: Adam Youngblood in a suit while Elizabeth displayed a satin black dress. Alec had met the Youngbloods before, they were nothing but selfish and stuck up. Adam was at the head of the table while Robert, Maryse, Isabelle and Jace sat across from Elizabeth and what Alec guessed was their son, even though it was his first time meeting him. Alec had no option but to sit next to him, so he did. Robert cleared his throat.

 

“Alec. This is Thomas Youngblood, Adam and Elizabeth’s only son.”

 

Alec bowed politely towards him. “My pleasure.”

 

Thomas smiled softly, his green eyes smiling as well. He was studying Alec concentratedly, to the point of uncomfortableness. But he was attractive, sort of, with soft green eyes and curly red hair. So far he seemed nice, maybe it wasn’t going to be a long night after all. 

 

So the dinner when on, they all were having a pleasant conversation about responsibilities and about what it takes to be a Shadowhunter. Thomas turned to be nothing like his parents, not an arrogant bone on his body. And even though this was all very enjoyable, Alec still didn’t know why the Youngbloods were there. Well, he didn’t know until Elizabeth spoke up, a smile forming on her face.

 

“Alec, so you’ve met our son Thomas. What do you think?”

 

“What?” Why did that matter? He looked around the room, his own family was staring at him patiently, Thomas looked nervous. None of them looked surprised or thrown off by the question like Alec was. He looked towards Jace pleadingly, but he was the only one avoiding eye contact, with his head bowed and playing with his steak.

 

“Um,” he said eventually. “He’s a good guy.” Alec gave them the most standard and boring answer, but the Adam and Elizabeth looked satisfied, Thomas looked relieved. “Why?”

 

Elizabeth and Maryse exchanged glances quickly, almost not noticeably.

 

“Doesn’t he know about our arrangement plans?” Inquired Elizabeth curiously, as if they weren’t talking about the rest Alec’s and Thomas’ lives.

 

But he was quick to realize that the purpose of this dinner plan was to talk business. Two successful families joining together. Through marriage. It would benefit both of them, Elizabeth and Adam would gain social status while Robert and Maryse would earn the recognition of one of the most respectable Shadowhunter families. At the cost of Thomas and Alec’s lives, of course.

 

Alec saw red. He was furious, as it wasn’t the first time they have done this to him. They have been doing this to him ever since he came out, three months ago. The same day the love of his life and him broke up, he had felt like he owed Magnus something. Alec couldn’t give him an explanation, his cowardice got the best of him, however, once he got to the Institute, he had exploded and lashed out at his parents, accidentally coming out to them in the process. They were disappointed, to say the least. For them, a gay Shadowhunter wasn’t really a Shadowhunter. But Alec guessed their logic was: “if Alec was going to marry a man, we might as well use this marriage to our own convenience.”

 

“I’m not marrying anyone,” he said, trying to keep his calm. “Not anyone I don’t love.”

 

“You can learn to love him,” Robert said between gritted teeth. “And you will.”

 

Thomas seemed like a nice guy, but how could he fall in love with someone while constantly thinking how much he adored another person? How can he marry someone while longing for his ex? Really, it wouldn’t be fair to none of them, especially Thomas, who currently had his head bowed down in embarrassment. Everyone except Thomas appeared appalled that Alec could decline marrying the Youngbloods’ only son. 

 

Alec breathed in. “I’m 18. An adult within Shadowhunters. I make my own decisions now, you can’t manage my life, and the day I marry, it will be because I love the guy, not because it’s convenient for me economically.”

 

Robert looked angry, Maryse looked sad, the Youngbloods, except for Thomas, looked confused. Thomas, well, he had his head rested against his hands in a miserable way. Alec felt bad for the guy, whether he wanted the marriage or not.

 

 

“I’m sorry for causing a scene,” Alec said. “I think it would be better if I left.” And since the whole table was silent, he took that as a permission for leaving. So he looked apologetically towards his siblings and Thomas, picked up after himself, and departed to his room.

 

***

 

Magnus was pacing back and forth in his room. Alec had already left, right? It had been hours. He heard footsteps relatively close to his room, and Magnus stopped walking, hoping that if he was silent the person on the other side (probably Alec) would leave him alone. Nevertheless, he heard knocking.

 

“I’m busy, Alec.”

 

“I’m not Alec,” said a small voice. “Alec left hours ago. And I know you aren’t busy, you just want to avoid my brother.”

 

Magnus sighed resignedly and opened the door, looking down to see a small face looking up at him. As insensitive as it was, he wanted to close the door immediately. Max had the same nose, the same long lashes, and the same stubbornness on his eyes like Alec. Unfortunately he had a soft spot for any children. Then he remembered.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be resting?”

 

Max rolled his eyes. “I’m completely fine. I’m a Shadowhunter, I heal faster than humans, plus I have a stele. Now, about Alec…”

 

Magnus couldn’t help but be surprised. Alec had kept their relationship a secret from everyone, including his family. So how could Max possibly know? He hadn’t noticed he said that out loud until Max giggled.

 

“By the Angel, it’s so obvious you two were a thing. Alec always talks about you, almost subconsciously, and he knows too much about warlocks. Things that wouldn’t be important to learn about in school, like how their heartbeat is a second slower than a normal pulse.”

 

Maybe Max couldn’t tell that Magnus was speechless, maybe he could. But either way he continued. “I remembered a little bit about the night when I got attacked. I remember Alec was so nervous about seeing you. Now I get why.” Then to Magnus’ surprise he grinned.

 

“Yeah, we dated. Nothing serious,” Magnus said grudgingly, it was petty, really, that Magnus was acting this way with a nine year old.

 

“Alec still has pictures of you two when you went picnicking,” Max blurted out.

 

Magnus was surprised that Alec had even kept the pictures. But Magnus had as well, he almost smiled at the memory.

 

_ “I’m bored,” Alec said, poking at Magnus with his big toe. Magnus took it and kissed it. “Let’s go out today.” _

 

_ They were having a lazy afternoon in Magnus’ apartment, with both of them sprawled on the couch watching Project Runway, with Magnus occasionally massaging Alec’s foot. Until Alec said. _

 

_ “Let’s go picnicking.” And wearing a grin, Alec stood up and laid back down again, this time on top of Magnus. “Please, babe.” And covered Magnus’ whole face with kisses. The warlock laughed. _

 

_ “Whatever you want, darling, you know that. I can make a portal appear right now.” _

 

_ Alec paused kissing his face only for a second. “I love you.” It hadn’t been the first time Alec had said that to Magnus, but it made his heart stop nevertheless. _

 

_ “I know, sweet pea. I love you, too.” And suddenly both of them were outside, at the East River State park, on top of a white and red checkered sheet, a basket of ham sandwiches next to them. But that’s all they really noticed, too busy tangled in each other and kissing to notice anything else. Because Magnus was sure nothing, anyway, could be nearly as important as this moment. Here, with his blue-eyed Shadowhunter. _

 

Almost.

 

“We’re done now, though, it doesn’t matter anymore. It was your brother who broke up with me, may I add.”

 

Max looked confused. “I’m sure it must have been a mistake—”

 

“Nothing he does is a mistake,” Magnus said sadly. “Except maybe dating me.”

 

The disappointed look on Max’s face almost killed him. “I understand. I’m sorry for intruding.” Max left, leaving Magnus alone with his thoughts.

 

***

 

“I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“I have no idea what you mean.”

 

Isabelle raised her arms exasperatedly. She was standing by Alec’s door still, while Alec was at his desk, trying to advance with his paperwork, but obviously being way too distracted to do so.

 

“Thomas was an attractive, nice young man. Why did you reject him without even knowing him?”

 

“I hate the thought of being married to a person my parents chose.” Which was true, but it was only party the reason why, definitely not the main, though. Alec turned his body to face Isabelle’s. “Besides, I’m not currently interested in a relationship.”

 

Isabelle glowered. “You’re lying. There’s something you haven’t been telling me or Jace. You’ve been acting weird for months.”

 

Should Alec tell Isabelle about his secretive past relationship with the High Warlock of Brooklyn? Probably not. Did he want to? Again, no. But then he looked at her face, he saw that same cute face he saw eight years ago (minus the chubby cheeks), when she looked at him with admiration and adoration. How a little sister would usually look at her older brother. He would’ve done anything for that pretty face, and he still would now, some things never change. However, right now she was looking at him with disappointment and sadness. He hated that look, wished he could erase it and replace it with anything else.

 

You brought it upon yourself, he reminded himself.

 

“I used to date Magnus Bane.” The words left him before he could stop to process them.

 

Isabelle was silent. Studying Alec’s face as if she thought he was joking. “Stop it. Stop lying and tell me the truth.” Her voice cracked at the end. “You know everything about me, but apparently you can’t tell me about this thing that’s making you upset.”

 

“I swear I’m not kidding around,” Alec insisted. “I am in love with Magnus. A warlock. A Downworlder. By the Angel, a male Shadowhunter dating a male Downworlder, it sounds ridiculous even to me.” 

 

Isabelle lifted her head and looked at him skeptically. “What?

 

Alec groaned and turned his chair, so he wasn’t facing his sister, and hid his face with his hands. “I know it doesn’t sound like something I would do. But let me explain. I guess I should call Jace as well, he deserves to know.”

 

So he went ahed, called Jace (who already knew what was up and sat silently on Alec’s bed along with Isabelle), and explained everything since the beginning, since he arrived at the Pandemonium. Not leaving out any detail he could remember, even admitting that he was anxious about the fact that Jace knew he was gay. He mentioned that even Magnus, who had been a complete stranger, noticed that he was devastated, and explained how he had ended up spending the night in Magnus’s apartment. And then went on, to say how he loved him, and how he broke up with him.

 

The silence was growing among them. Until Isabelle broke it. “By the Angel, I remember that night. We were worried sick, you weren’t answering any calls and you didn’t show up to the Institute until the day after.”

 

Alec nodded, solemnly. “I’m sorry about that.” Neither of them had said anything about Magnus yet, and he almost didn’t want them to. But deep down, Alec knew he needed his siblings acceptance, for them to support him and to be there for him. He no longer cared about his parent’s opinion on the situation. 

 

“Magnus and you dated? And now you’ve broken up but you’re upset because you still love him?” Isabelle asked, needing confirmation.

 

Alec nodded again, not feeling like he could speak anymore. He looked at Jace, waiting for him to say something, until he did.

 

“Of course you’d hide something this important from me. It wouldn’t be the first time.” And he left Alec’s room. Alec winced at the door slammed shut.

 

Isabelle stood up to place a hand on Alec’s shoulder.

 

“He’ll come around,” she promised. “But for now, we’ve got to figure out a way to get your man back.” She gave her brother a soft smile.

 

Alec perked up. “Really? So you’re okay with all this.”

 

“Of course I’m not okay with you hiding things away from me.” Isabelle huffed. “But I do consider this an opportunity, not only for you to get Magnus back, but also for you to be happy.”

 

Alec felt like 100 pounds were lifted off his shoulders, he had never felt so relieved and happy to have Isabelle as a sister.

Isabelle seemed to hear the unspoken words as well, and a slow smiled crawled on her face. “So…game time. Hear me out.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Chapter 6

 

 

   He was pacing around nervously outside of Magnus’s apartment, one hand was busy fiddling with his sleeve, while the other one was busy holding a bouquet of orange wildflowers. He hadn’t known why, exactly, he chose wildflowers, but he decided that if any flowers suited Magnus’s personality, it was them. The flowers were exotic and brilliant, they smelled nice, not too toxic. However, even if he felt like the flowers might please Magnus, he hated being one of those cliché romantics. Isabelle had suggested the flower stuff, along with chocolates and love-cards. Alec had refused at first, Magnus deserved a lot more than cheesy unoriginality, but he determined that he had to start somewhere. No chocolates or love-cards, though, not anytime soon.

 

   He looked at the flowers, they seemed to challenge him, they were a constant remainder: he couldn’t back down. Suddenly he looked at them with distaste before heading to Magnus’s apartment. He got the key from his pocket, then put it away, deciding it would be best if Magnus was the one who opened the door. He just hoped he was right.

 

  _Knock. Knock._

 

    A minute passed before Magnus opened the door, a dumbfounded look on his cute face. “Alec,—what? You have a key—” then his eyes drifted downwards, where Alec’s sweaty, shaking hands gently held a bouquet of flowers. Then he met Alec’s eyes again, green melting against blue. “I think you might have knocked in the wrong apartment.” And in that moment, Alec wanted nothing more than hold his face between his hands and kiss it senseless, he supposed though, he thought that every time he saw Magnus Bane.

 

   “They’re for you,” Alec said before he could back down. “I know it might be too soon but—”

 

    “ _Alec_ ,” Magnus interrupted, harshly. “What are you here for? I only gave you the key so you can visit Max.” Maybe Alec himself underestimated his nervousness, because at Magnus’s loud words, he accidentally dropped the flowers. He cursed himself silently and clumsily bent down to pick them up, then wiped a bead of sweat that was making its way down Alec’s forehead.

 

    “I was wondering if we could—” Magnus’s eyes were challenging him. “If we could be friends again.”

 

     Magnus crossed his arms and defensively took a step forwards, Alec contracted. “I wish to inform you: we were never friends. We were _boyfriends_. And, are you seriously telling me you showed up at my doorstep with flowers with the purpose of becoming my friend?”

 

    Alec scratched the nape of his neck with his free hand. “You’re making this difficult.”

 

    “Oh, I never planned on making this easy on you, _sweetheart_.”

 

    He could hear the viciousness in Magnus’s words. He cleared his throat, his mouth suddenly felt torrid. “How about you give me one chance. Give me a week, then decide. If you decide you want me out of your life, I’ll never bother you again.”

 

   “Tempting, but I already have my answer.”

   “Magnus, please.”

 

   And perhaps Magnus took pity on him, because the next thing he said, took Alec off-guard. Magnus took the flowers out of Alec’s hands and said, “One week, Lightwood. That’s all you have. By the way, Max seems to be in excellent health, I think he could probably go home now.”

 

   Magnus turned his head towards the living room, where Max seemed to be watching anime. “Max! Your brother is here to pick you up.”

 

   So that’s how his day ended: picking Max up from Magnus’s apartment and Magnus shutting the door on his face.

 

***

 

   That’s how the rest of the week was like, after leaving Max off with his parents, he came to Magnus’s apartment, everyday with a new present. No more flowers, though. It was difficult to buy for Magnus, after all, what else could he give the boy who had it all? What could he give the boy who already owned his whole heart and soul? He managed it, though, and this time, Alec’s gifts varied from ordering Magnus Chinese take-away (which Alec learnt he loved) from giving him a list with all the things he loves about Magnus. The list was long, and maybe Magnus didn’t appreciate it, especially since it came from his ex-boyfriend. Alec hadn’t really been very forthcoming about that, but he wanted to remind Magnus, that he was worthy. Magnus tended to wear a mask, and pretend he was this arrogant asshole, but deep down, Alec knew he sometimes had insecurities.

 

   This was the sixth day. He was standing at Magnus’s doorstep, with an album of photos in his hands. It contained many pictures of both Alec and Magnus while they were on their trip to Europe, or simply pictures Alec had taken of Magnus in “secret.”

 

   Magnus’s reaction, though, was not what he expected. When he saw the little colorful book, he grabbed at it, with curiosity, and invited Alec to his living room. So they both sat there peacefully, however, when Magnus flipped through the pages, his expression darkened.

 

   “Alec.” Magnus stared at the sixth picture, a picture of Alec and Magnus, smiling, outside a London theater. Magnus was avoiding eye contact. “Why would you do this?”

 

    Alec was speechless. Did Magnus mean it in a good way? Or in a bad way? Each day it got harder to tell. “What’s wrong?”

 

   “What where you thinking? You think this doesn’t affect me? To remember the moments we had together before we broke up?” Magnus had covered his face with his hands, he was sniffing, and it took Alec a ridiculously long amount of time to realize Magnus was crying. Magnus—The High Warlock of Brooklyn—the repressed guy who never cried in front of somebody. Even when they dated, he never cried. And now, he was witnessing it, Alec made him cry. If anything made him feel like shit, this was it. He wanted to hug him, or rub his shoulder, or anything. But he knew his place.“Magnus—please, don’t cry.” 

 

    Eventually, Magnus removed his hands from his face and looked at Alec, who was feeling horribly guilty but at the same time wondering how someone could look so beautiful even when they were crying. Magnus was still sniffing, his eyes were red and drenched. He cleared his throat before speaking, “I knew this wouldn’t work. I know I gave you a week, but I can’t do it anymore. Alec, please, if you care for me, leave me alone, and listen to me, just this once.” Alec, then, realized what it felt like to have his heart shattered into a million pieces for the second time. But he didn’t say anything, he owed Magnus that much, so even if his intentions were never to hurt him, he quietly left Magnus’s apartment.

 

 

***

 

   “Magnus, I’m sure you must be hurting. But staying in this apartment, grieving, can’t be healthy,” said Catarina Loss.

 

   “I completely agree,” added Ragnor Fell. “You’re a mess.”

 

   Magnus threw a napkin at him, but could hardly disagree. He had told his friends to leave him alone, telling them he was fine, but them being the stubborn assholes that they were, they never quit insisting.And after a couple days, he’d finally agreed to let them comfort him.

 

   Currently, they were all sat in stools in Magnus’s kitchen, Catarina on his side and Ragnor across from him. Catarina had her arm around Magnus and was soothingly caressing his shoulder while Ragnor seemed more focused on petting the Chairman gently, soft purrs escaping from the tabby cat’s mouth. Magnus appreciated their comfort, he really did, but he doubted he could feel better. Alec’s album, which remained in the living room table, had completely reminded Magnus of every moment with his ex-boyfriend.

 

   Magnus glared at Ragnor. “At least Cat seems to be more sensitive and not only here to steal my cat away from me.”

 

   Ragnor rolled his eyes. “Magnus, I’m here for you. But you really do need to get over this pining, he wasn’t even worth it.”

 

   “Easy for you to say,” muttered Magnus. “You barely go on dates, you’re too busy planning your wedding with Raphael. And besides, I’m not pining.”

 

   “We’re not dating,” started Ragnor. “But like Raphael, I’m easily annoyed with your antics. If that’s not pining I don’t know what is.”

 

   Catarina lifted her gaze towards Ragnor. “Stop it, it only make Magnus feel worse.”

 

   “For God’s sake, it’s been days! Months since they broke up! A Shadowhunter—a Lightwood—is a dating hazard. Magnus was asking for a bad break up the moment he agreed to date Lightwood.”

 

   “Ragnor, shut up!” Catarina said. But Magnus knew he was right, so he said, “I really appreciate you guys coming here to visit me, but I’m getting a headache, so I’m going to my room.”

 

   With that, Magnus stood up and walked towards his room and shut the door.

 

 

***

 

   Alec was in Brooklyn, again. He couldn’t help it, it was an instinct, every time he used to be sad, he would go to Magnus and ask for comfort. Since he couldn’t do that anymore, he decided that the next best thing was to place around the streets of Brooklyn, although, unsurprisingly he ended up in the street where Magnus lived. Angry with himself, he was about to retreat. However, as he was about to, he heard the distinct little noises of runes and seraph blades activating. A group of five men, calling out angel names. 

 

   That caught Alec’s attention, especially since they were right outside Magnus apartment. Then Alec looked closely, and felt sick when he found circle runes imprinted onto their necks. Before his mind could make a sane decision, his legs were running full speed towards them, his hands joined them in the reckless decision, taking out the seraph blade from the sheath. Maybe that was one of the most brainless things he’d done this year, because within minutes into the battle, the men had slashed and beat Alec. Alec knew he couldn’t kill them, he had to take them to the Clave first, so he already had a huge disadvantage. He knocked unconscious three of them, but the last two were putting up a persistent fight, so with a slash at Alec’s chest and a hard push, he blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Chapter 7

 

Image how Magnus’s evening went when he found his ex-boyfriend, lying unconscious andlooking like death, in the street Magnus lived in. The dim lights were scarcely brightening the night. It was late, maybe 8 or 9 o’clock, and Magnus had decided to go out, nothing fancy, just on his own. In his way, he stumbled upon a group of people crowding over something, mumbling, whispering, panicking. Some were even crouching, trying to get a better view of whatever that was.

 

“What happened?” One of them asked.

 

“Someone call the ambulance!” Another one said.

 

Magnus’s curiosity got the best of him, and managed to move through the crowd, regretting it immediately, it wasn’t a pretty sight. Of course, the man lying in the sidewalk had bruises all over his face, open wounds in his forehead, hair tousled, and blood stains in his shirt, but Magnus would have recognized that pretty face anywhere. He might’ve looked wretched, but his porcelain skin, high cheekbones and stubborn jawline still caught Magnus’ attention. Had Alec been mugged? No, he’s a Shadowhunter. Shadowhunters don’t get _mugged_ , they have strength and cat-like reflexes. So, what could have possibly happened? 

 

He sucked in a breath when he noticed blood still dripping out of his shirt. A demon, maybe?

 

“Move away!” Magnus ordered. “I know him, he’s a relative of mine, I’ll call the ambulance for him.”

 

Magnus made several hand gestures, ushering the people away, until he was finally alone with his ex-boyfriend. The little composure he had, he lost at that second. Magnus crouched down so he was next to Alec, and put a hand to Alec’s neck, desperately checking for a pulse. Magnus felt 200 ponds lifted off him when he felt movement under his fingers. It was faint, but it was there. He had never been more thankful in the last decade.

 

An ambulance was never good enough for Shadowhunters. So, carefully and as gently as he could, he put an arm underneath Alec’s knees and the other one on his back. Slowly, he stood up, carrying Alec with him, in a situation he wouldn’t have imagined since they broke up.

 

 

***

 

 

 

A knock was present at the door.

 

“Get it, Jordan,” Simon muttered while trying to beat him at GTA. He wasn’t anywhere close, he hasn’t practiced in a while, but he was slowly catching up (or at least he was convincing himself of it). Simon was so concentrated, he was even leaning forward and imitating with his body every turn his car made, successfully, it seamed, since he now was only one position behind Jordan.

 

“No way, I’m winning, you get it.” Simon was getting annoyed at how relaxed and calm Jordan was being, he was slouched in the couch, like winning wasn’t requiring any energy at all from him.

 

The person knocked again, this time harsher, Simon worried that the door might open just from that.

 

“Jordan, I’m right on your tail, no way I’m getting it.” They both carried on playing intensely, Simon was sure anyway that the person was going to give up knocking eventually.

 

Apparently the person either had no patience or they had been drained out of it. Either way, Simon was wrong to assume they weren’t persistent, because the next knock resembled the sound of a gun being fired. Both Jordan and Simon dropped their controllers at the same time, both of them crashing in the game. There was a silence, both of them too shocked to even move. So, solely because Simon was worried about the door’s health, he stood up, aiming at opening the door.

 

“If it’s some kind of murder, I’ll make sure to let everyone know that you were appreciated,” his roommate said from the living room.

 

“Asshole,” Simon muttered, approaching the door and swinging it open, not even bothering to look through the peephole.

 

In that moment, he forgot all about losing to Jordan or his fear of a murder, the person at the door could simply make Simon forget about anything. Because, every time Simon looked at beautiful Isabelle Lightwood, he was sure nothing was more important anyway. Her long midnight hair, which went along with her long eyelashes, trailed to her waist. Her eyes were shining, she seemed to be wearing no makeup, but the dark half moons under her eyes were ever so noticeable. She was even subtle about her outfit, which rarely happened, she was wearing faded jeans, old ugly shoes, and a T-shirt that looked very close to being pajamas. 

 

Isabelle was having a bad day, no doubt, but if she was standing here, outside Simon’s apartment, it could only mean one thing: she needed consolation, a distraction. So Simon gave her a lazy smile, which she returned with a half-hearted smile of her own, and ushered her inside, guiding her to the kitchen with a hand on her lower back.

 

“Not a murderer,” Simon spoke loudly so Jordan could hear him. “Much lovelier, but deadlier. Anyway, I’m going out in a bit.”

 

Jordan came downstairs, his footsteps making the old wood creak beneath him. “Oh. Hi, Isabelle. Everything alright?” Isabelle merely nodded nonchalantly while Simon offered her a glass of water. She gave him a thankful smile, but it did nothing to calm Simon’s concern. Jordan then looked at Simon, silently asking if she was okay. Simon shrugged, and once Isabelle finished her drink he looked at her and said, “Let’s go to the movies, you liked it last time, remember?”—he then looked at Jordan—“You can tag along if you want.”

 

Jordan looked horrified. “And be third-wheeling while you two act all couple-y? No, thank you. I’ll stay here.”

 

Simon shrugged again. “You’ll be missing it. Your loss.” He then noticed Isabelle was being very silent, too silent. Jordan seemed to notice the mood, and hurried off upstairs, leaving Simon alone with her in the kitchen. He was grateful, suddenly, for a friend like Jordan.

 

“Let’s go out,” He told Isabelle. “You’ll feel better, we don’t have to watch a movie, we’ll do whatever you want.”

 

Isabelle then looked into his eyes, which pierced directly to his soul. She seemed to have been avoiding eye contact, until now. What the hell was wrong? She seemed to be contemplating what to say, overthinking, probably.

 

Then she appeared to settle with, “yeah, let’s watch a movie.”

 

Simon would do anything, just for piece of Isabelle’s mind.

 

***

 

Everything hurt, especially his head and chest. It was at the point that he couldn’t open his eyes, he was sure that would hurt too. He couldn’t remember what he got into yesterday, but either way, he didn’t feel ready to wake up yet. So, he didn’t, instead, he focused on the soft mattress beneath him, the odor was familiar, too: burnt sugar and sandalwood. He turned his head, just slightly, so he could smell the pillow better, it smelled like home.

 

“Alec? Are you awake?” A voice like caramel said, it was sweet and smooth and had a lilt to his vowels. A gentle hand shook his shoulder carefully.

 

Alec grunted. Even his shoulder hurt.

 

“I’m sorry,” the voice sounder like Alec imagined sirens sounded like in the Odyssey, in order to lure sail men into their island, towards an inevitable death. “You have to wake up, though.” He never wanted to wake up, if it meant always hearing this captivating sound. However, his curiosity got the best of him, in his state of half-consciousness everything seemed more blurry, soin order to recognize that voice, he would probably have to see the owner.

 

He fluttered his eyes open, almost closing them again due to the harsh window light. As soon as he opened his eyes, he looked around the room, his eyes immediately fell into a person. With caramel skin and Asian amber eyes, Alec’s first thought was that he’d finally met an angel, until he recognized the face. Magnus Bane. In all conscience, stating that Magnus was an angel wasn’t very far off, discounting his demon blood, of course. But this was the last place Alec expected to be in, with Magnus, in a second Heaven. In what looked like Magnus’ bedroom.

 

“What the hell did you get into?” There was concern to Magnus’ voice, no trace of actual anger at him.

 

“I got into a fight with five Circle members.”

 

Now Magnus was groaning. He put a hand to his face, and shook his head in a disappointed manner. “I have just confirmed that Shadowhunters lack the left hemisphere of the brain, the one in charge of processing logical thoughts.”

 

Alec smiled feebly. “You aren’t very far off, many Shadowhunters act on instinct rather than logic. I prided myself on not being one of them, well, until last night.”

 

Magnus’ eyes softened. “But, why?”

 

Alec’s smile faded. “I saw them approaching your apartment. I thought surely it would’t be a coincidence to have Circle members outside the apartment of America’s most powerful Downworlder.”

 

“Whatever it was, I could’ve handled it on my own.”

 

“I know. As I said, I was purely acting on instinct, not logic.”

 

Magnus covered his mouth with his hand and looked away, towards the bedroom window, and said nothing.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Alec said, “that you had to take me into your apartment.” Alec looked down, to where his hands were playing with the soft sheets in Magnus’ bed.

 

“I didn’t have to do anything,” Magnus said, “I wanted to save you.” Then Alec felt one of Magnus’ fingers lifting his chin up, so Alec was forced to meet Magnus’ intense stare. Then that same hand cupped his cheek. “I have been thinking, Alec, I’ve considered your request.”

 

That threw Alec off. Magnus wanted to be friends with him? Alec’s request seemed silly to him now, being friends with Magnus would never be enough. His love for Magnus wasn’t a friend’s type of love.

 

“Not being friends,” Magnus said, almost reading Alec’s mind. “But starting over. I can’t forgive you, not yet, but I’m starting to.”

 

“I’ll take whatever,” Alec blurted out, suddenly overwhelmed with happiness. “I only care about being with you. But I still wonder: why did you want to save me?”

 

“You can break me, or destroy me again,” he started. “I’ll still always love and protect you.” Alec felt his heart being ripped out from his body, and into tender bronze hands.

 

 

***

 

The movie had ended a while ago, now, Simon and Isabelle were standing in a gloomy street outside the movie theater. It smelled like sewers and there were too many people, but neither of them seemed to mind. They were simply enjoying each others company, Isabelle in Simon’s arms, Simon kissing the top of Isabelle’s hair occasionally. 

 

Then Isabelle parted away. Simon hoped he didn’t look as confused as he felt. 

 

“You never wondered why I was upset?” That threw Simon off, of course he cared, but he didn’t want to make Isabelle talk about it. Was Isabelle upset about Simon’s decision?

“I always wonder what’s on your mind. But I figured you’ll tell me whenever you’re ready.”

 

Isabelle hummed and wrapped her arms around Simon’s neck. “And I love you for that.”

 

Simon reciprocated and put a hand on the small of his girlfriend’s back. “So…are you ready to tell me now?”

 

Isabelle hid her head in Simon’s neck, breathing in his scent of soap and cologne. “Max got into trouble for running away, then Alec did the same, even though he knew I was upset about Max. It seems like I care about my brothers too much, but they don’t care, they still put their lives in danger, they still disappear or keep secrets from me even though I tell them everything.” Simon rubbed small circles on her back with his other hand.

 

“That’s just how you are, a caring person. I love that about you and your brothers love you too,you know, they’re just being moronic.”

 

“Maybe,” Isabelle said. “It still isn’t a valid excuse, though. It still isn’t fair.”

 

“You’re too good for this world. Of course it isn't fair for you.”

 

Isabelle sighed, wiping of the tears she didn’t know she let out.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first work, and I'll try to continue it the best I can. Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
